The girl who can't say yes
by Koken
Summary: Paine can't bring herself to say yes, But Baralai had to ask. Romance.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sappy Sappy Romantic Stuff

**The girl who can't say "yes."**

Baralai played with the box in his hand. The velvety soft texture played on his fingertips. The man, felt like a boy again. His stomach was sunken, his body slumped. It took everything in his power not to scream and throw the tiny object into the angry waters. He couldn't believe that he had to ask such a stupid question and ruin everything. He could still feel the door slamming shut as Paine left the room. He could still feel the clench of his heart from her surprised face. He could still feel it all.

This is where he came when he was sad. The outskirts of Bevelle, a small restaurant, where no one bothered him. He remembered the night he brought Paine here. She had been hesitant, but eventually accepted after much persistence. She sipped her red wine, as deeply colored as her eyes and looked out at the water. She said she liked it here. She understood why he came here. Finally someone had understood. They hadn't talked much. Just sat silently while looking out at the crystalline waters. She didn't shrug off his touch when he reached out and held her hand. She didn't say anything. They just watched the water.

He missed that. Her hand. Her warmth. Baralai's light locks blew in the breeze, goosebumps fluttering up his arms as he become aware of the cool weather. He didn't think of putting on his coat. He always let Paine wear it, and putting it on would mean admitting she wasn't coming back.

The world was slow. Time passed like a creeping snail. He closed his eyes and he swore he could feel the breeze brush his face in slow motion. He waited. Diligently the boy kept his ears and eyes open, watching the sun slowly sink into the horizon and the shimming moons rise. The day was gone. So was she. But he didn't move.

He closed his eyes and felt his heart begin to break. She never could say yes.

A sudden sound broke the platinum haired boy's lost thought. He glanced up to see what stopped his heart cold.

Paine had moved the chair back and gently set herself down. She wasn't dressed like a warrior today. Her pale skin was hidden under a silken black dress that hugged her body. Her neck bore a red necklace, her spiky hair swaying gently in the evening breeze. She didn't look at him as she spoke. "If we are going to do this there are a few things you have to agree to."

Baralai looked at her intently, his interest peeked and his heart beating faster then he could take.

Her voice was strong, but her hands were shaking. "I won't be under your command. If we do this we do this as equals. I'll come to Bevelle…but I am not going to give up anything I'm used to. I won't be confined to here. I'll go where I want…when I want. Do you understand?"

Baralai smiled, his eyes feeling a little wet as he nodded. Unsure if he was dreaming the boy didn't move.

Paine looked into his eyes, her crimson ones shimmering. She was biting her lip nervously. "I'm not good at cooking. I'm extremely messy…"

"I don't care…" Baralai spouted, like an eruption from somewhere deep that he couldn't control from spilling out. He leapt forward toward her and took her cool pale face in his tanned hands. He held both sides of her face and kissed her deep rose colored lips with every bit of passion he could muster. A single tear fell down his face in a flurry of emotion as they broke apart.

Paine's gentle hand, firmly whipped away the tear as she looked at him, a gentle smile on his face. "I don't want to wear white either. I look terrible in white."

Baralai laughed softly and gently took the velvet box on the table. "Do you want to try this again?"

Paine rolled her eyes, "No…just put it on." She held out her hand, the digits shaking slightly before Baralai took her hand in his. He stroked the delicate skin before sliding on the gold and diamond ring. He smiled and kissed the hand hard, wanting to feel the real pressure of her skin.

"I'm not paying for dinner either." Paine said suppressing the urge to cry. "If you can afford this ring you can afford a dinner."

Baralai laughed and scooted his chair over next to Paine's, he leaned over and kissed his cheek delicately. "Your gonna bankrupt me."

They both just laughed. Long, tension releasing, uncontrollable bursts of laughter.


End file.
